Seven Days
by Fangirling-over-Fandoms
Summary: Dipper Pines has one week to ask Wendy out, thanks to an unwanted bet. Things won't go as planned, and hilarious mishaps will occur. Will have multiple chapters.


**AN: I have just about lost my mind in painful anticipation for season two, so hopefully writing some fanfiction will cure me. My first Gravity Falls fanfic. Please leave reviews and be nice (or honest, it's up to you). Without further ado, here's chapter one.**

**Day One**

Dipper Pines is many things, but if he had to choose one now, it would be bored.

It had surpassed one hundred degrees in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, and its citizens were either cooling down and having a blast at the local pool, or cooped up indoors with frozen desserts and an electric fan. The Pines residents were one of those people.

"Ugh." Grunkle Stan muttered and scratched his hunched back, which was coated in sweat and starting to reek. Next to him, Mabel Pines made a face and plugged her nose, turning away as she did so. Her brother was frowning while licking a cherry popsicle. Dipper tapped his feet impatiently. It was crowded. Three people surrounding one small fan- it was not natural. The boy stepped away from the fan and his kin. His frown grew bigger when the popsicle began to melt and drip onto the rug.

"What, you claustrophobic or something?" His great uncle suddenly asked, giving his back another scratch. Dipper shook his head. "Nah, I just need a better way to cool off." He stated. His mouth curved into a smile once he realized how. "I'm going to the pool. Wendy said she's gonna be there, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mabel interrupted him mid sentence. Her face brightened up in a grin full of braces. "I see what's going on here. You want to go swimming just because Wendy will be there in a swimsuit?! Knew it!" Her exclamation was louder than expected, and her brother hushed her. Tried to.

"Wendy in a swimsuit! Wendy in a swimsuit! Oooh! Do you think she'll be wearing a bikini? Huh? Or a one piece? But you'll like either one, little brother, because you're madly in love with her!" Mabel sung the last sentence at the top of her lungs, resulting in more and louder hushes from Dipper and a small laughing fit from Stan. The older man held his belly and finally caught his breath. He wiped a small but visible tear from his eye and walked over to his nephew. Dipper was puffing his chest out, and his hands were curled into fists at his sides. "This is not funny." He angrily stated.

"Well, not for you it isn't." Stan mused and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. Mabel leaped away from the fan like a cat and tugged on her sweater. Maybe that's why she was complaining earlier saying that she felt ready to faint. However, her shiny smile was still wide and her dimples were still visible.

"You need to ask Wendy out soon." The girl admitted obnoxiously, raising her arms for effect. "Stan and I have been making bets for weeks. I still want those fifty bucks!" She exclaimed and put her hands on her slender hips, glaring at her great uncle. Her face lit up again. "Idea! Since I'm sick of this ongoing bet, we'll give you one week to ask Wendy out. Seven days. One week." She repeated, looking rather proud of herself. Stan pulled a dollar bill out of his pant pocket, waving it around with a smirk. Mabel stared at it, hypnotized, even drooling a little.

Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll agree to your crazy little bet thing." He concluded, not sounding too happy about his objection. Mabel snapped out of her dollar staring, shook her head, and beamed again. She scooped up her brother and twirled him around a couple of times, earning a weak laugh from him. "Thanks! You can do it! I-we believe in you!" She squealed and rushed back over to the fan just as quickly. Stan shook his head and followed her.

Dipper, however, didn't return to the small electric fan. He stayed put where he was, deciding if this is a good idea or not. Of course, he's wanted Wendy to be his since day one in this town, but he also didn't want to rush things. Asking a girl out takes and needs time, not something as short as seven days. But he didn't want to disappoint his kin. Or embarrass himself. Whichever would come first. With confidence in his heart and a brave smile on his face, the boy ran to his room and slipped out of his clothes and into his swim trunks. Forgetting to say goodbye to Grunkle Stan and Mabel, he hopped on a bike and pedaled toward the pool as quick as he could. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.


End file.
